A sudden chill
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [JohnnyKai] A sudden wind chill has caught Kai by surprise and he is freezing. Later he bumps into Johnny.


Title: A sudden chill  
Summary: A sudden wind chill has caught Kai by surprise and he is freezing. Later he bumps into Johnny.  
Pairings: Johnny/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I was oh-so tempted to throw Miguel in there somewhere. But I didn't. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai walks hurriedly through the empty streets of a small Scottish town. The day started out warm and sunny but an unexpected wind chill wandered in that caught everyone, even Kai, by complete and total surprised.

Normally the cold doesn't bother Kai in the least, but this wind was cold. Colder than any he had felt before, which says a fair bit since he has lived in Russia during the coldest winter in record.

Shivering, Kai wraps his long, slender arms around his frame in an attempt to keep warm. He is heading to the hotel that he and the rest of G revs are staying in. Mr. Dickinson thought it would be a good idea to tour Europe again after learning so much last time.

Kai shivers again. Well, at least he didn't just dump them there without any of their belongings like he did last time. He has never forgiven the old man for that.

"Hey, Hiwatari! Like looking for a cold?" Came a familiar, but incredible annoying voice.

His eye twitching, Kai turns around to look at the person who so politely pointed out his dilemma. "What do you think, McGregor?" he sneers.

He turns completely around to get a better look at the scott. Over the years, Johnny had grown. His hair stayed the same though, but he face and body had grown leaner and sharp, making him look more handsome. And had he shot up like a weed. He would probably be much taller than Robert now.

Unknown to Kai, Johnny had also been checking him out. Kai had grown his hair out, and his eyes seemed much sharper and piercing now. He had also grown but he wasn't as tall as the scott. Johnny smirks, mentally putting down a point over Kai. But he has to admit that the longer hair and piercing eyes make him more mysterious and alluring than before.

Kai suddenly turns on his heel and begins to walk away.

"Hey!" Johnny calls out. "Where you going?"

"I'm going back to the hotel, McGregor. I'm not hanging around here so you can relish in the fact that I'm freezing my ass off."

"It's a long walk to the hotel," Johnny comments.

No shit. Kai thought to himself. He suddenly hears footsteps behind and he figures that Johnny is going to make even more fun of him. He was not having a good day.

"Here," Johnny said, lifting up a jacket.

Kai turns around, astonished and looks at the jacket. He narrows his eyes and wonders what the redhead was up to. "What?"

"It's a jacket, genius," Johnny retorts.

Kai scowls. "I know that."

"Well then take it."

Kai huffs and turns back around. "I don't need your charity, McGregor." With that he begins to walk off.

Behind him, Johnny growls. He took a couple of quick steps forward and threw the jacket at Kai. "Just take the bloody thing," he snarls.

Kai turns around when he felt the jacket hit him, an insult sitting perched on the end of his tongue. But it was forgotten when he saw Johnny walking away and turn a corner, without a jacket on.

He blinks at the retreating figure and then down at the jacket. Had Johnny just gave me his jacket to wear? He narrows his eyes, searching for the slightest fault in the jacket. He found none.

He blinks again. He then slowly eases the jacket on, slipping his arms in. Amazingly, as soon as he slipped the jacket on he felt instantly warmer. The jacket was far too big, but it was comfortable. He lifts up the collar in his two hands and brought it up to his face. Unknowingly, he took a deep breath, taking in an aroma of Scotch and surprisingly cinnamon.

Is this Johnny's aroma? Kai thought to himself, blushing slightly.

He then turns back around and continues his journey back to the hotel. But this time, he wasn't in a hurry anymore.

---

Johnny muttered obscenities to himself as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. He had just had a run in with the happiest couple he has ever know. Yep, that's right. Enrique and Oliver. No surprised there. It was obvious that those two liked each other, to everyone except themselves. Enrique was in denial of his feelings for Oliver so he keep going out with those two uptight chicks, what were their names again? Oh, who cares.

Anyway, just because Enrique and Oliver are friends doesn't mean Johnny likes having them flirt around each other in front of him.

Johnny sighs and mumbles obscenities once again. He looks up and see someone he didn't expect. In front of him, with his back turned, was Kai, sitting on a small stoned wall, clutching something to his chest, something Johnny couldn't quite see.

He walks over to the blue hair Russian, a taunt already formed on his lips. But the taunt slips away at the last moment when the wind picked up slightly causing Kai's slightly longer hair to float gently in the breeze.

Slowly Kai notices that there was someone standing behind him and he turns around. His bangs move freely in front of his eyes as he turns his gaze to the staring redhead. He lowers his eyes to the bundle he's holding in his arms and softly hops off the small stone wall.

Johnny watches as if mesmerized when Kai slips off the wall and stood facing him, his hair moving freely. Slowly Kai lifts one of his hands and move a stray strand of hair, curling it behind his ear.

Wordlessly Kai moves forward and gives the bundle he was holding to the redhead, then moves to lean slightly against the wall, turning his back to the scott again.

Johnny looks down at the bundle Kai had just given him with a raised eyebrow. He soon realizes that it was his jacket. It had been cleaned and pressed. For the first time, Johnny decides against saying anything rude or insulting, and moves to stand next to the Russian as he looks out over a field of wild flowers.

Kai didn't say anything when he felt Johnny move to stand next to him. He is slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. When he got back to the hotel wearing Johnny's jacket his teammates bombarded him with questions such as where he got it, who really owns it, etc.

After a few moments of silence, Kai decides to swallow his pride and give his thanks to the scott. But he won't enjoy it!

"Thank you," Kai says softly. "For the other day."

Johnny is startled when he heard what Kai had just whispered. He desperately wanted to say something that sounded like a joke or insult, after all that's a very Johnny thing to do. But he just couldn't find it within himself to do that. It was rare for someone like Kai to give a compliment, let alone say thank you.

"You're welcome," Johnny found himself saying.

Beside him, Kai stiffens slightly. Johnny smirks to himself. He was probably expecting an insult and an exchange of words, not a simple you're welcome. Another point for me. Johnny thought.

They stood there together in silence, enjoying the peace. As if it had a mind of it's own, Johnny's hand slowly slips across and grabs Kai's hand. Kai felt his eyes widen and his cheeks redden but made no attempt to remove the hand.

Still in silence, they stood together but this time their fingers entwined with each others. The wind continues to blow gently around them, but then the sky above them opened up and small droplets of rain fell upon the earth.

Johnny growls. "Come on," he said, finally breaking the silence.

Together, still hand in hand, they ran along the now empty streets looking for shelter from the rain. They soon came across a bus shelter and hid inside. They stood panting trying to catch their breathes as the rain started to fall harder.

Johnny looks over to Kai and stares as a small droplet of rain slip down his face.

Kai suddenly shivers, feeling cold again. It's so strange. He thought to himself. I've never been this cold before. He wraps his arms around himself in an vain attempt to keep himself warm, hoping that he doesn't look too pathetic.

Johnny looks at the shivering teen and wordlessly he picks up the jacket and placed it over the shorter teens shoulders.

Kai's head snaps up when he felt something warm being placed on his shoulders. He looks up at Johnny but said nothing. Without realizing it he pulls the garment closer, still shivering slightly.

Quietly, Johnny pulls out the cell phone from his pocket and flips it open. "Yeah, it's me… Settle down, I'm fine… yes… yes… I know… yes… look just send a limo here, would you?… At the old bus stop, you know the one… right, later."

He flips the cell phone shut and places it back into his pocket. He turns his gaze back to the shivering teen. "Someone is coming to pick us up so we don't have to wait until it stops raining."

Kai nods, pushing his water drenched bangs aside. He continues to shiver uncontrollably when he felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around him from behind. He stiffens and blushes again. "What are you doing?" He whispers.

"You're freezing." was all Johnny said.

Johnny smirks slightly when he felt Kai lean back into him, sighing softly. He tightens his arms around the surprisingly skinny teen, resting his chin on his shoulder. He steals a glance at Kai's face to see him blushing.

Kai turns his head to the side when he notices Johnny looking at him. They stare at each other and unknowingly, they both leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Kai's hands move up and grasp one of Johnny's arms when he felt Johnny's tongue slip pass his lips and begin to explore the inside of his mouth.

Johnny felt every nook and cranny that Kai's mouth had, his tongue flittering over each one of his teeth. Almost hesitantly he felt Kai's tongue begin to move over his and he heard a deep groan.

Reluctantly the kiss ended when they both decided that air was crucial. They pull back, panting. Kai's eyes seem to be searching but Johnny's gaze held firm.

A sound of a car horn is heard which broke the spell the two were under. A long, black limo appears. The limo pulls out in front of the bus stop and the embracing couple pull apart, reluctantly. The limo driver jumps out of the car, with an umbrella in hand.

"I apologize for the wait, sir."

Johnny shrugs. "Yeah, whatever."

The tall, elderly man bows and offers his umbrella to his master. Kai looks on, silent as usual. Johnny looks over his shoulder, he then turns around and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the limo. The driver look on shocked but held the umbrella over the two and walked them to the side door of the limo. Johnny pushes Kai inside and follows soon after.

The driver blinks and then jumps back into the front, behind the wheel. He glances over his shoulder to his master speaking with his companion. His eyes widen when he saw that the blue hair youth smile and let his master pull him close. He chokes back a gasp when they share a kiss. They broke the kiss a few moments later only to press the button that causes the dark screen to separate the driver from the passengers in the back to slip up, obscuring his view of the couple.

Turning back around, he starts the engine and decides to take the long way home. His young master should be pleased.

* * *

Ha! My first Johnny/Kai. How was it? I was going to make this a two shot, but decided to make a long oneshot.

Miguel: What the hell does Johnny think he's doing!

Kai: Settle down, Miguel.

So cute!

Read and review.


End file.
